This invention involves the utilization of depth matting, generally known as bevel board and a device for cutting of that bevel board to use in the method.
Depth matting, in the form of bevel board paneling has been recently introduced for use in the picture framing industry. Typical standard framing techniques utilize an integral rectangular mat framing the picture cut from a single piece of paper board. The matting comes in a variety of colors, textures, and even prints. It is desirable to introduce a depth of field between the rear surface of the rectangular mat and the picture that is behind it and is framed by the mat. Various techniques have been utilized to provide a distance between these surfaces and the bevel board has been introduced to meet that need. Bevel board is supplied in the United States by Garrett Molding Company, Inc. at 200 Carl Street, Santa Cruz, Calif. and is supplied in about two and a half meter lengths and in a width of about seven centimeters. The thickness of the depth mat is supplied in six and ten millimeters. The composition of the bevel board paneling is a rigid thermoplastic foam polymer bare or covered with neutral pH paper, that being paper less likely to cause deterioration of the framed artwork. A key element of the bevel board is a forty-five degree angled beveled surface along one lengthwise edge. This beveled face is intended to be positioned so that the upper edge of the beveled face is aligned with the inside edge of the standard integral mat. The exposed beveled surface extends inwardly to a bottom edge proximate the artwork surface. Only the beveled surface is exposed.
The present technique for utilizing this bevel board is to make miter cuts through the boards at forty-five degree angles across the front surface of the panel angled away from the beveled surface so that a frame can be produced to be sandwiched between the mat and the picture. The miter cut is hidden under the mat except at the corners. Only the beveled edge surface is displayed providing a depth effect. Unfortunately, the miter cuts must be very accurate so as to exactly position the beveled surfaces just inside the mat opening. If mismeasured mitered cuts form too large a depth mat frame, the beveled surfaces of the bevel board will be partially hidden and will not extend inwardly from the inside edge of the integral mat opening. On the other hand, if the mismeasured mitered cuts make the depth matting too small, then part of the front surface of the bevel board depth matting will be exposed along with the mitered cuts across boards in the corners. An undesirable appearance showing the front surface of the depth matting results. Although equipment is available to make accurate mitered cuts, the necessity of exactly matching the opening in the mat usually requires a number of attempts involving lost time and materials. The necessity of making these miter cuts and the difficult construction makes the use of the bevel board very expensive.
A number of other methods of obtaining and using depth boards and angled matting have been available in the prior art, but none solve the needs described above nor attain the objects described hereinbelow.